My Dear Tenshi
by kawu93
Summary: remix du roi lion à la sauce Sasunaru. Je suis nulle en résumé alors lisez plutot. C'est ma 1ère publication ici!


« Naruto! »

Sasuke appela le blond depuis la rue. Celui ci apparut par la fenêtre de son petit appartement.

"Quoi?

-Descends! Itachi va nous apprendre une nouvelle technique!

-Attends moi j'arrive!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se chamaillaient sur le chemin menant à la demeure Uchiwa où ils trouvèrent Itachi endormi sur le canapé. Sasuke le secoua comme un prunier et hurla du haut de ses 10 ans :

"Itachiii! Debout!

-Einh?...

-Naruto est là! Tu dois nous apprendre le multi clonage!

-...Sasuke...

-Mais t'avais promis!

-...ok...

-Ouais! s'écrièrent les deux jeune de 12 et 10 ans."

Ils allèrent dans le jardin et passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner ensemble. A midi, Naruto dû partir travailler pour payer son loyer tandis qu'Itachi s'accordait une bonne sieste. Sasuke lut un rouleau qu'il devait apprendre pour l'école et en connaissait par coeur le contenu au bout d'une heure. Il décida alors d'aller se promener dans le village. Les rues étaient pleines de groupe d'enfants jouant ensemble. Plusieurs vinrent lui proposer se les rejoindre mais il refusa, préférant la solitude jusqu'au retour de Naruto. Les habitants du village caché de la feuille voyaient d'un mauvais oeil leur amitié. Lui, l'un des deux derniers du héritiers clan Uchiwa, le clan le plus influent du village qui parlait avec un orphelin que tout le monde avait toujours rejeté pour une raison inconnue. Mais quand ses parents étaient morts, le blond avait été le seul a pouvoir le sortir du mutisme dans lequel il s'enfermait même avec son frère. Naruto avait alors commencé à lui parler et à le coller des qu'il sortait de chez lui et à force de l'entendre piailler à ses cotés sans se lasser, Sasuke avait fini par lui répondre. En retour Il prenait sa défense quand des enfants ou des adultes le prenait de haut avec mépris et commençaient à l'embêter. Maintenant il était uni par un lien tellement fort que Naruto était devenue la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus avec son frère. Sasuke arriva dans un parc et alla s'installer au bout d'un ponton et regarda le temps passer quand une voix un peu rauque attira son attention.

"Je vais vous racontez pour personne ne vas dans la partie Est de la foret...

-On s'en fout de ton histoire le vieux!"

Un groupe d'enfants parti laissant un homme mur assis sur un banc face au lac. Il avait un bandage sur l'oeil droit. Sasuke s'approcha de lui avec curiosité et se tint droit devant lui.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi Sasuke?

-...hn...

-Je vais te le dire. Assied toi.

-...hn"

Voyant que Sasuke ne s'asseyait pas, Danzou commença tout de même son histoire.

"En fait vois tu, Konoha ne se trouve qu' à peine à une heure et demie de marche normale d'Oto ,le village du son réputé pour son taux de criminalité. Alors si personne ne vas jamais là-bas c'est parce que tout les petites bandes de voyous du Son se réunissent pour attester de leur fidélité au groupe qui commande les autres tous les soirs de pleine lune : le Genku. Il parait qu'ils sont redoutables et imbattus et que ,même un Uchiwa ne pourrait pas en venir à bout...

-...Je suis un Uchiwa, et j'en viendrait à bout.

-Je n'aurai pas dû te raconter ça...!

-...

-C'est trop dangereux pour un gamin comme toi!

-...

-Tu n'en viendrait pas à bout tout seul!

-...

-Rentres chez toi maintenant et sois un bon garçon...N'y vas pas surtout!"

Sasuke tourna le dos à Danzou et partit sans un mot. Il attendit Naruto devant la sortie de son travail en réfléchissant. Une partie de lui lui disait d'écouter les conseil de l'homme et d'en parler à Itachi. L'autre partie ,elle , soutenait qu'Itachi avait assez de mérite comme ça et que lui aussi était un Uchiwa capable de grandes choses. Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas Naruto sortir de chez Ichiraku où il était serveur et le rejoindre.

"Et même que Sakura m'a encore embêté pour que je l'aide à conquérir un nouveau garçon alors que je bossais et… Sasu? Ououh?Tu m'écoutes ?

-...hn?

-J'ai dû aller lui parler à ce Neji alors que je ne le connais même pas! En plus il m'a regardé trop bizarre...Tu pense à quoi?

-...A des choses trop dangereuses pour une jolie fille comme toi."

Sasuke rit sous cape et voyant le visage de Naruto devenir rouge et s'enfler de colère avant de lui crier dessus. Le brun aimait bien le taquiner sur son apparence un peu trop frêle et gracile pour un garçon. Avec ses cheveux d'or lui arrivant au milieu du cou dont les mèches venait parfois voiler son regard bleu azur et son corps petit et léger bien que finement musclé. Il aimait bien le lui faire remarquer, mais Sasuke détestait quand d'autres que lui le voyait. Dès qu'ils posaient leurs yeux remplis de désir plus ou moins contenu sur le blond, il sentait une colère sourde gronder en lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attraper Naruto par la taille pour le garder possessivement près de lui. Ce dernier râlait un peu mais se laissait toujours faire en souriant innocemment comme si de rien n'était.

"JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE! TEME! TEME!TEME!

-Calme toi baka...

-C'est quoi d'abord tes pensées vas y!"

Sasuke hésita un instant puis lui raconta ce qu'il savait.

"...Et tu vas y aller?

-Je ne sais pas...Je crois que oui...

-Mais c'est dangereux! Tu devrai d'abord en parler avec Itachi! Lui il saura quoi faire!

-Tu ne me crois pas assez fort c'est ça? s'énerva Sasuke

-Non c'est pas...!

-Je suis tout aussi capable que lui!

-Je le sais mais...Tu n'as que 10 ans Sasuke! On ne peut rien faire à 10 ans!

-De toute façon je me fiche de ce que tu penses et j'irais ce soir! Avec ou sans ton accord!"

Sur ces paroles, Sasuke tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas furieux jusqu'à chez lui où il s'en ferma dans sa chambre. Après avoir grommelé tout seul pendant un moment, il prit des armes, se changea et s'assura que son grand frère dormait bien profondément avant de partir discrètement dans la nuit. Il traversa la partie de la foret que tout le monde connaissait et arriva enfin à l'orée des profondeurs des bois au bout de quelques minutes. Il tenta de sonder les ténèbres mais il ne voyait pas plus loin que ce qu'il y avait à deux mètres devant lui. Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et s'apprêta à entrer dans la foret quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent par terre un moment puis Sasuke réussit à immobiliser son agresseur ,un kunai sous la gorge.

"Naruto? s'exclama t il en enlevant aussitôt l'arme.

-Aïeuh! Tu tapes fort!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je t'empêches de faire la plus grande erreur de ta vie! Sasuke je sais que tu es fort mais...ces gars là sont mieux entraînés et plus expérimentés que nous deux réunis! Si tu y vas tu vas te faire tuer!

-Je sais que j'y arriverai.

-Raaah! Espèce de tête de mule! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle!"

Le blond s'énervait tout seul quand tout d'un coup Sasuke plaqua une main sur sa bouche et les fit rouler derrière un buisson. Naruto ouvrit des yeux surprit mais comprit tout quand il vit plusieurs hommes entrer dans les bois. Il se mit à trembler et se colla un peu plus à Sasuke qui le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Quand tout les hommes furent passés, Sasuke enleva sa main de la bouche de Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Ecoutes Naruto, je sais que c'est dangereux mais...Je dois le faire.

-Je veux rester avec toi alors!

-Non tu ne ferais que nous mettre en danger tout les deux.

-C'est faux! Je...

-Naruto...Tu es en kimono de nuit et tu n'es pas ninja.

-Sasuke!...S'il te plait rentre avec moi!

-Retournes au village et si je ne suis pas revenu demain matin, vas chercher mon frère."

Naruto lui lança un regard implorant mais Sasuke tourna les talons et s'enfonça à son tour dans les ténèbres de la foret.

Il marcha à l'aveuglette pendant longtemps avant de tomber sur la clairière où se réunissaient les bandes de voyous. Il les détailla un par un et constata qu'ils étaient tous armés et semblaient un peu soul. Il établissait un plan d'action quand soudain l'un deux fit une annonce qui égailla les autres en revenant des bois.

"Eh les mecs! Y a un petit blond tout mignon qui se promènent par ici! Le premier qui le retrouve à le droit de la garder pour lui!"

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent en l'entendant et il fit immédiatement volte face pour trouver Naruto avant eux. Pourquoi cet idiot n'était il pas rentré tout de suite? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'ils le trouvent? Les ténèbres ambiantes l'angoissaient encore plus car il avait peur de rater son blond au détour d'un arbre et qu"un autre le trouve à sa place. Quand un cri strident provenant de l'est de la foret retentit, Sasuke senti un changement dans ses pupilles. Soudain, il pu voir à travers le noir et vit au loin Naruto tentant d'échapper à deux voyous qui lui courraient après. Il courut aussi vite qu'il pu et arriva juste à temps pour éloigner son blond des deux hommes avant de les assommer. Naruto resta prostré au sol, le regardant tremblant et les yeux pleins de larmes avant de lui sauter dans les bras en le reconnaissant.

"Sasuke!

-Je suis là. Ne pleures plus...

-Sasuke!"

L'Uchiwa prit le blond tremblant dans ses bras et courut vers le village en évitant les obstacles grâce à ses yeux. Bientôt il senti toutes les bandes de voyous leur courir après alors il accéléra en serrant un peu plus le blond contre lui, se maudissant d'avoir pris la décision de lui avoir parlé de son idée d'aller dans ces bois! Ou simplement d'avoir eut l'idée d'y aller! Soudain un bruit aigu résonna près de lui et il senti la vive douleur d'un kunai qui se fiche dans son flanc droit. Déstabilisé ,il trébucha et tomba. Naruto roula à quelques mètres plus loin avant de se relever et de revenir vers lui, paniqué.

"Sasuke! Kami-sama!

-Haa...! gémit le brun de douleur en se tenant le flanc d'où suintait un flot de sang.

-Non! Sasuke ! Tiens bon! Appuies toi sur moi!

-Non...Pars vite!...Enfuis toi...

-Tais toi! Ca va aller! se dit il plus pour se convaincre lui même que pour le rassurer en le prenant bras dessus bras dessous."

Ils réussirent à se traîner jusqu'à un buisson où ils se cachèrent un moment avant qu'un des voyous ne les trouvent.

"Hey les gars! Il est là et y a même un autre gars qui est blessé!"

Tous arrivèrent et l'un d'eux prit brutalement Naruto par le bras avant d'essayer de l'embrasser en force en riant aux éclats de ses pauvres défense alors que les autres s'occupaient d'affaiblir Sasuke encore plus en lui assenant une pluie de coups. Mais il se força à garder les yeux ouverts et retenant ses larmes et ses cris de douleur. L'un d'eux finit par réussir à embrasser Naruto et commença à lui enlever son kimono de nuit déjà en très mauvais état. Le brun rua en leur hurlant de le lâcher alors que Naruto pleurait en silence. La situation semblait désespérée quand soudain les cris de douleur des voyous résonnèrent dans tous les bois. Sasuke se senti libre et utilisa ses dernières forces pour assommer d'un coup de poing l'agresseur de Naruto qui retomba dans ses bras. Soudain ils n'entendirent plus aucun bruits et tous les voyous avaient disparus. Sasuke saisit un kunai , prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger le blond mais se ne fut pas un voyou qui apparut devant eux.

"Itachi! Kakashi-sensei! Merci Kami-sama! s'écria Naruto avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'aîné Uchiwa qui le serra en silence contre lui

-Chut. Ne crains plus rien. Je suis là.

-J'ai crut qu'on allait y rester! pleura Naruto. Heureusement que Sasuke était là sinon je ne sais pas...

-Tu vas rentrer avec Kakashi Naru-tenshi. Et tu vas dormir chez lui et Iruka ce soir.

-Et Sasu...

-Il faut que je parles avec mon frère."

Il dit ça d'une voix si calme et si froide que Naruto s'écarta aussitôt de lui pour courir rejoindre Sasuke et le prendre dans ses bras sans que le cadet Uchiwa ne puisse rien faire.

"Quoi qu'il en dise, je t'ai trouvé très courageux ce soir. Merci Sasuke."

Et il repartit aussitôt avant de disparaître dans un "pouf" avec Kakashi.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Sasuke n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents et fuyait le regard inquisiteur de son frère.

"Ca fait mal? demanda Itachi.

-...Assez.

-Eh bien tu le garderas jusqu'à demain comme ça.

-...

-...Est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça aurait put mal tourner Sasuke? Est ce que tu imagines seulement la peur que j'ai eut en trouvant ta chambre vide et pareil à l'appartement de Naruto?

-...

-Je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'as piqué pour aller t'aventurer par ici mais je te pensai plus raisonnable que ça! Tu te rends compte à quel point Naruto était en danger! C'est ça le pire! Encore si tu avais fait ça tout seul, tu prends tes responsabilités mais entrainer quelqu'un comme Naruto dans ce genre de...d'escapade suicidaires!C'est complètement immature et irresponsable!

-...Je lui avait dit de rentrer...tenta Sasuke

-MAIS TU SAIS TRES BIEN QU'IL NE T'AURAIS PAS ECOUTE! C'est Naruto !

-...

-J'ai eu très peur en vous voyant entrain de vous faire tuer! Et toi tu gisait au sol! Je te croyais déjà..."

Un nouveau silence tendu s'installa le temps qu'Itachi se calme un peu. Sasuke baissa honteusement les yeux. Jamais son frère n'avait à ce point perdu son sang-

froid. Il avait vraiment dû être très inquiet. Finalement après un énième soupir, l'aîné prit son frère sur son dos et commença à rentrer au village toujours en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des larmes mouiller son T-shirt.

"Sasuke? Tu as si mal que ça?

-...Je...Pardon Nii-san! Je suis désolé! Je...Je voulais juste..! Prouver que j'étais aussi fort de toi! Que tu sois fier de moi et...!"

Itachi fit glisser Sasuke devant lui et le serra dans ses bras.

"Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce genre de bêtises dangereuses pour que je sois fière de toi!

-...uuuh...

-Quoi que tu fasses tu seras toujours mon petit frère adoré dont je suis plus que fier. Et papa et maman le sont aussi ,j'en suis sûr.

-...C'est vrai?

-Oui. Sèches tes larmes maintenant. Un Uchiwa se doit d'être fort en n'importe quelle circonstances. Et je sais que tu seras un grand Uchiwa."

Sasuke sourit et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla dans sa chambre et s'étonna de voir Naruto endormit la tête contre le bord de son lit. Il caressa d'un geste tendre la touffe de cheveux blond et se jura de ne jamais plus le mettre en danger comme la veille. Le blond se réveilla et sauta aussitôt au cou de l'autre.

"Sasuke! Tu es réveillé!

-Hmm. Oui mais lâches moi tu m'étouffes!

-Pardon! Je suis si content que tu ailles mieux! s'excusa t il en souriant.

-Moi aussi. Pardon de t'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire...

-Pas grave! C'est oublié si tu me promets de ne plus faire ça!

-D'accord."

Naruto sourit, rayonnant de bonheur avant de sortir pour revenir avec un plateau petit déjeuner somptueux.

"Tiens! J'ai tout fait moi même!

-...

-Tu ne manges pas?

-...C'est Itachi qui a tout fait?"

Silence gêné.

"Oui...

-Ah.

-J'ai essayé mais ce n'est pas bon.

-Vas chercher ce que tu as fait.

-Mais c'est pas...

-Sinon je ne mangerai pas."

Naruto partit donc chercher son plateau repas et observa Sasuke manger tout le plateau qui avait un air beaucoup plus...douteux.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer!

-C'était très bon."

Naruto reprit le plateau en répondant au sourire de Sasuke.

"Merci.

-J'espère que tu m'en feras d'autres!

-T'inquiètes!"

3 ans plus tard.

"Sasuke!"

Le cadet Uchiwa se retourna pour tenter de voir d'où provenait le hurlement de Naruto mais dans la mêlée et les ténèbres ambiantes il ne put rien voir plus de 3 pas. Un nouvel ennemi l'attaqua de front et il dut reprendre le combat. Le village de la feuille croulait sous le nombre d'ennemis qui arrivait à chaque minutes sans discontinuer. Il ne restait à peine plus qu'une cinquantaine de ninja dont lui et son frère. Le village d'Oto les avaient envahis en pleine nuits ,totalement par surprise, tuant leur Godaime et disséminant leurs troupes. Soudain un éclair jaune attira son attention et il fut prit d'horreur quand il vit un ninja ennemi s'enfuir avec Naruto inconscient sur son épaule.

"Naruto!"

Sans hésiter ,il tua son adversaire et suivit le ravisseur et son précieux trésor en dehors des murs du village déjà perdu. Il lui courut après pendant longtemps jusqu'à

ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue en plein milieu des bois pour être remplacé pour 3 ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents.

"...tch. Je me suis fait avoir!"pensa Sasuke en resserrant sa prise sur le kunai de sa main droite avant d'entamer le combat

"Non! Ouvrez les portes!Ouvrez les!

-Calme toi Naruto! Il faut partir! lui cria Kakashi en le ceinturant pour le traîner loin des combats.

-NON! NON! Sasuke! Ouvrez les portes! Sasuke est dehors! NON!"

Puis le blond se senti libéré un instant pour de nouveau atterrir dans de nouveaux bras plus malsain d'un ninja d'Oto.

"Allez viens la mon joli!

-LACHEZ MOI!"

Il lui asséna un violent coup de genoux dans les parties puis s'enfuit de nouveau vers les portes pour tenter de les ouvrir. Un kunai vint se planter dans le bois, à un demi centimètre de lui. Il roula au sol et lança lui aussi des kunai sur son ennemis qui n'eut aucun mal à les éviter pour le frapper au visage. Naruto senti le sang couler de son front et attendit d'être achevé. Soudain des bras puissants et réconfortants le prirent et il se sentit de nouveau en sécurité.

"Naruto! Il faut que tu retournes avec Kakashi!

-Ita..chi...

-Restes avec Kakashi et tout ira bien! lui dit l'aîné Uchiwa en le passant dans d'autres bras moins réconfortants et moins puissants.

-Sasuke...Il est dehors...

-Quoi?

-Je l'ai vu suivre quelqu'un dehors...Je t'en supplies Itachi...Ramènes le...!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ,je le ramènerai par la peau du cul et on s'en sortira tous!

-Faites attention...murmura Naruto avant de perdre conscience et d'être emmené d'urgence vers Sakura qui s'occupait des blessés."

Sasuke peinait à rester debout à présent. Deux de ses ennemis étaient au sol mais le dernier était de loin le plus fort des trois. Il évita avec difficulté une nouvelle attaque trébucha.

"Alors gamin. Tu t'es bien battu mais maintenant c'est la fin.

-...

-Prépares toi à mourir!"

Il fit de nouveau signes et Sasuke su tout de suite qu'il ne réussirait pas à éviter cette attaque. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal et demandant silencieusement pardon à Naruto et son frère pour devoir partir si tôt. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit l'homme au sol, mort. A coté se tenait Itachi qui regardait le cadavre avec dégoût.

"Itachi... Murmura Sasuke la gorge nouée par la douleur et la joie de le voir.

-Kami-sama! Sasuke!

-Où...Naruto?

-En sécurité au village. C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais sortit. Maintenant prends ça et suis moi."

Il lui donna une boulette noir que Sasuke mangea en grimaçant mais il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Itachi l'aida à se mettre debout et il commencèrent à rentrer quand soudain une explosion les sépara.

"SASUKE!"

Ce dernier roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de se relever tant bien que mal et de faire face à un nouvel adversaire qui l'attaqua sans relâche. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu son bandeau quand son adversaire le toucha au front. Une nouvelle fois il se retrouva en situation critique et Itachi arriva juste à temps. Sasuke vit tout de suite le sang sur le bras de son frère.

"Tu es blessé!

-On a pas le temps! Viens vite!"

Il firent à peine quelques mètres qu'une nouvelle vague d'ennemis encore plus nombreux fondit sur eux. Cette fois Itachi propulsa Sasuke dans les airs avec son chakra pour le mettre en sécurité dans les hautes branches malgré ses protestations.

"Non! Non! Je veux rester et t'aider! Itachi!

-Pour une fois fais ce que je dis et reste là-haut!"

L'atterrissage sur la branche eut raison des dernières forces de Sasuke qui s'évanouit.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il était bientôt l'aube. Rassemblant ses quelques forces accumulées, Sasuke s'évertua à descendre de l'arbre sans tomber. Un fois en bas il ne vit que restes du combat de la vieille.

"Itachi...?"

Le silence lui répondit, pesant et angoissant. Il se mit à courir dans les alentours, appelant son frère sans résultas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une clairière où se trouvait tous les ninjas qui les avaient attaqué hier, morts. Et au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe fraîche et humide, le corps inanimé de son frère ,un poignard avec un manche en argent incrusté de rubis dans la poitrine.. Sasuke senti son coeur se déchirer et l'angoisse le prendre à la gorge.

"ITACHIIII!"

Il courut jusqu'au corps qu'il retourna de façon à voir le visage pâle comme la froid et froid d'Itachi avant de retirer le poignard.

"Itachi! Itachi ! Non! NON!"

Il le secoua mais même le sang de ses nombreuses blessures ne coulaient plus.

"ITACHI! REVEILES TOI! AU SECOURS! S'IL VOUS PLAIT! QUELQU'UN A L'AIDE!"

La foret semblait tout à coup muette et vide alors que lui pleurait sur le corps de son frère. Ses cris restèrent sans réponses et se transformèrent peu à peu en murmure de désespoir.

"Nii-san...Non...Ne pars pas! Restes avec moi! NII-SAN! Non...ne pars pas..."

Il perçut soudain du mouvement derrière lui mais ne releva pas la tête se fichant de mourir ou pas.

"...Kami-sama...Itachi...

-...uuh...uuh

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait Sasuke?

-J'ai rien fait! J'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé! répondit il vivement et plongeant ses yeux pleins de larmes dans l'oeil gauche unique de l'homme.

-Je le sais mais...Si tu n'avais pas suivit cet homme...Il ne serait pas sortit non plus. C'est en partie à cause de toi qu'il est mort."

Sasuke senti alors le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. C'était sa faute. Il avait tué son frère. C'était uniquement sa faute... Il se mit à trembler violement niant et pleurant avant de hurler sa peine et son désespoir.

"Calme toi Sasuke...

-C'est ma faute...Ma faute...MA faute...

-...Qu'est ce que Naruto dira?"

A cet instant, ce qu'il restait d'espoir à Sasuke s'envola en fumée. Naruto allait le haïr. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir. Il cessa alors de trembler mais son regard devint vide et sans expression.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien...

-Pars Sasuke. Pars très loin...Et ne reviens jamais."

Lentement, Sasuke se releva, prit le sabre d'Itachi et le poignard qui l'avait tué avant de partir dans les profondeurs de la foret sans se retourner. L'homme resta seul dans la clairière avant d'être rejoint par 3 ninja cagoulés auquel il donna un ordre froid sans émotion.

"Tuez le."

Le 3 ninjas s'élancèrent sur les traces de Sasuke et le traquèrent pendant 3 jours jusqu'à ce que celui ci franchisse dans un sale état la frontière sud du pays du feu pour arriver dans le désert aride et rocheux du pays de la foudre avant de décrété que ,de toute façon, il allait mourir dans le désert et que ce n'était pas la peine de le poursuivre plus loin. Pendant ce temps à Konoha, Naruto se réveillait dans la tour de l'hokage où tout le monde avait été rassemblés. Il alla directement voir Iruka pour lui demander des nouvelles de Sasuke mais celui ci le regarda d'un air peiné sans lui répondre. Finalement c'est en sortant de la tour qu'il vit, sur un brancard sale et plain de sang, le corps mort d'Itachi avec le bandeau taché de sang et brûlé de Sasuke. Kakashi apparut près du blond qui était figé tellement sa peine était intense.

"Je suis désolé Naruto. On à rien pu faire. Il était déjà mort quand on est arrivés.

-...Non...

-Il y a eut une explosion durant le combat et on ne peut plus identifier les corps. On à trouvé son bandeau dans la crevasse causée par la l'explosion."

Naruto s'approcha du brancard et tomba à genoux en hurlant à travers ses larmes. Il venait de perdre sa seule famille et son amour en une nuit. L'avenir ne lui parut jamais aussi sombre que ce matin là.

Sasuke sentait les forces l'abandonner peu à peu. Tout autour de lui n'était que désert et désolation. Il avait soif et chaud. Sa vie le quittait peu à peu et la derrière personne à laquelle il pensait était Naruto. Ses yeux pétillants, sa beauté innocente et envoûtante, son sourire...Ce sourire qui avait le don de le sortir de ses moment de déprime les plus noirs. Ce sourire pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie si seulement elle n'était pas déjà à moitié partie. Ce sourire... Il aurait tout fait juste pour qu'il continue à éclairer le visage de son porteur...Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il était un assassin. Il allait mourir et ,e reverrait plus jamais Naruto. Il se sentait déjà flotter quand deux paires de mains se mirent à le secouer comme un prunier avant qu'il ne reçoivent de l'eau en pleine figure.

"Eh ho! Debout espèce de feignasse!

-Suigetsu! Ne lui parles pas comme ça! Tu vois bien qu'il est exténué!

-M'en fous! J'ai dû le porter alors maintenant il à intérêt à me vénérer!"

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et vit un couple qui se disputait près de lui. La fille avait de long cheveux rouges , des petites lunettes ovales noires et un mini short noir très

indécent. L'homme lui avait les cheveux bris et raide coupé au niveau des épaules ,des dents pointues et semblait assez musclé.

"...hmm?

-Salut! Moi c'est Karin et mon ami Suigetsu. On t'as trouvé à moitié desséché dans le désert. Sa va pas de faire ce genre de promenade en plein mois de juillet!

-Si tu veux mon avis il est fêlé du bocal! AÏEUH!

-Tais toi Suigetsu.

-...Merci de m'avoir aidé...Je dois partir...marmonna Sasuke avant de tituber pour quitter l'oasis où il s'était arrêté avant de tomber à genoux au sol, complètement épuisé."

Karin se précipita à ses cotés pour le ramener à l'ombre et lui donner à boire et à manger. Elle lui servit une mixture étrange de couleur bizarre que Sasuke regarda septique. Il n'avait pas survécu jusque là pour finir intoxiqué!

"Manges c'est bon! lui lança Suigetsu. Sinon donnes le moi!

-Manges. C'est pas un restaurant 4 étoiles mais ça donne des forces!"

Finalement Sasuke prit une cuillère du mélange et le trouva...plutôt bon. Tellement qu'il mangea toute sa part et finit le plat sous les rires de Karin et Suigetsu. Ils lui proposèrent de rester avec eux un moment ,le temps qu'il se remette et Sasuke accepta. Il apprit qu'ils étaient tous deux en fuite perpétuelle car ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble par amour alors qu'on voulait les marier avec des inconnus. Sasuke leur mentionna vaguement qu'il venait de Konoha mais n'en dit pas plus. Au bout de trois longs jours de marche ,il arrivèrent dans une ville où Ils achetèrent à Sasuke de nouveau vêtement adaptés au désert et de quoi survivre dans la nature.

"Je ne saurai jamais assez vous remerciez. dit celui en s'inclinant profondément.

-C'est bon! T'inquiètes...

-Dis Sasuke-kun...Suigetsu et moi on se disait...Que...Enfin...Si tu voulait, ce serait bien de continuer de voyager ensemble...

-Ouais! Pour les tours de garde ce serait mieux et en plus on pourrai tout les deux se reposer sans mettre à contribution Karin et on pourrait aller plus loin plus vite!

-...

-C'est ok?

-...J'ai un lourd passé derrière moi et je ne mérites pas votre confiance...

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout de ce que t'as bien pu faire! Le passé c'est le passé!

-Moi aussi au début de notre fuite j'avais des remords mais Suigetsu me disait toujours "On ne reviens jamais en avant!" et j'ai tourner la page!

-C'est "On ne revient jamais arrière"! Bécasse!

-Salaud!Je dis ce que je veux!

-Idiote! Tes phrases ne veulent rien dire!

-...euh...?

-Enfin bref! Tu restes Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes puis entrevit l'espoir de tout recommencer à zéro. Il décida de tirer un trait sur le passé et de saisir sa chance.

"D'accord!

-OUAIS!"

5 ans plus tard.

"C'est une fille!"

Suigetsu se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke en pleurant de joie dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital d'une petite ville côtière. ce dernier félicita son ami et alla voir la nouvelle maman. Karin caressait tendrement la joue du nouveau né qui avait déjà de petites mèches rouges comme sa mère.

"Félicitations.

-Merci Sasuke-kun...Je te présente Sunny."

Sasuke regarda la petite fille dormir dans les bras de sa mère. Il lui caressa doucement la joue puis laissa les deux jeunes parents à leur bonheur. Il sortit de l'hôpital et alla marcher le long des quai. Il était plongé dans ses pensées sur un bonheur inaccessible avec un certain blond quand des cris attirèrent son attention. Il se dirigea vers un cul-de-sac sombre et humide où il trouva la source des cris. Deux matelots apparemment assez égaillés tentaient d'abuser un homme brun qui hurlait de toute la force de sa voix.

"Allez mon beau! Laisses toi faire!

-Ne Me Touchez Pas!

-Mais ferme la un peu!

-Dégagez vos sales pattes de mon corps! LACHEZ MOI!"

Ne supportant plus ni le spectacle ni les cris, Sasuke se décida à intervenir.

"Laissez le.

-T'es qui toi? Dégages!

-Comme vous voulez."

Dix secondes plus tard ils étaient au tapis. L'un brun qui avait les cheveux ramenés en une queue haute mais assez courte se releva et le remercia en s'inclinant.

"Merci beaucoup! Vous avez toute ma gratitude mon cher monsi..."

Il s'interrompit et se figea en regardant Sasuke. Celui se figea aussi avant d'esquisser un début de sourire.

"Iruka-sensei. Ca faisait longtemps.

-Sa-Sasuke?Comment?

-C'est une longue et douloureuse histoire...Comment...!"

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que son ancien sensei de l'académie lui sautait dessus et le serrait de toute la force de ses bras contre lui en pleurant de joie. Sasuke se libéra de son étreinte et les conduisit dans un petit bar qu'il connaissait. Iruka ne cessait de pleurer et de sourire en riant.

"Sasuke! Merci Kami-sama tu es vivant!Quel bonheur! Quand les autres sauront! Et quand Naruto le saura!

-...Il ne faut pas qu'il sache. Personne.

-Mais pourquoi?

-...Il...Il est mieux sans moi.

-Sasuke. reprit Iruka avec un air grave Danzou et au pouvoir maintenant et il a pactisé avec le village d'Oto.

-Comment?

-Les bandes font régner leur terreurs dans les rues. La population est pratiquement réduite en esclavage et Naruto...

-Quoi?

-Il est la propriété personnelle et exclusive de Danzou maintenant. Je te laisses imaginer ce qu'il peut subir.

-...

-Il faut que tu reviennes et que tu reprennes le contrôle! Toi seul peux le faire et est digne d'être le prochain Hokage.

-...Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous ne comprendriez pas!

-Il suffirait que tu me l'expliques!

-Jamais!

-Parfait!"

Sur ce Iruka se leva et partit. Sasuke resta un peu assis à la table le temps de se calmer puis il retourna à l'hôpital. La semaine suivante Suigetsu ,lui, Karin et la petit Sunny reprirent tous la route vers la petite maison coquette qu'ils s'était construite près de la mer. Sasuke les regarda savourer leur bonheur nouveau procuré par la petite. Puis un soir Suigetsu le prit à part tandis que Karin dormait déjà épuisée.

"Dis moi Sasuke...On ne t'as jamais posé de question sur d'où tu venais ni rien mais...je me le demande maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu te poses ces questions d'un coup?

-Ben...Avec Sunny ça m'as fait pensé que j'aimerai qu'elle soit fière de ses origines et puis y a un gars que j'ai croisé en ville qui arrêtait pas de marmonner ton nom.

-...

-Tu sais Sasuke. Si tu as l'occasion de pouvoir tout recommencer avec tes origines et ta famille tu devrais saisir ta chance. Moi j'aimerai tellement pouvoir présenter Sunny à mes parents et à ceux de Karin avec fierté mais c'est impossible et je le regrette.

-...

-T'as 20 ans Sasuke. Il serait temps d'affronter ses erreurs maintenant non?"

Silence.

"...Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. De Konoha. Mes parents ont été assassiné quand j'avais 7 ans set si je suis parti il y à 5 ans...C'est parce que...je suis responsable de la mort de mon frère.

-...Explique."

Sasuke lui raconta tout de son ancienne vie. De sa rencontre avec Naruto à la rencontre de ce matin avec Iruka. Il lui raconta son sentiment de culpabilité profonde

et sa peur.

"J'ai peur en fait. Peur du regard qu'il pourrait avoir en me revoyant...

-...D'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté...Je ne te qualifierai pas d'assassin mais de manipulable et un peu lâche peut être.

-Mais...

-Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu étais effondré par la mort de ton frère et que tu t'es fait manipulé par cet homme. A mon avis il te voulait du vraiment du mal. Donc manipulable et un peu lâche parce que ça fait 5 ans que tu te caches et maintenant encore tu veux fuir! Bon sang Sasuke! Il faut que tu y retournes!

-...Je ne sais pas...

-Moi je le sais et je te le dis. Ta famille voudrait que tu rétablisses l'ordre et que tu fasses briller leur nom! Ton frère ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que tu passes ta vie à fuir!

-...

-Et puis...Ce Naruto! En une soirée il a perdu ton frère et toi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez souffert tout seul?"

Sasuke ne répondit rien et Suigetsu le laissa. Il passa la nuit dehors à réfléchir. Au matin il avait pris sa décision. Il rentra sans bruit dans la maison encore endormie, prit toutes ses affaires, laissa un mot de remerciement pour tout et parti. Il retourna en ville et chercha après Iruka. Il le trouva dans un hôtel miteux où il dormait encore. Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la fenêtre grincer.

"Qui est là?

-C'est moi.

-Sasuke?...Sasuke! Tu dois venir avec moi! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour renverser Danzou et je me battrai si il le faut pour te ramener!

-D'accord je viens.

-...Einh?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et grâce à vous et à un très bon ami, j'ai enfin les idées claires. J'ai assez fuis. Maintenant je veux regarder la réalité en face et vous aider.

-Merci Sasuke!"

Ils partirent ensemble pour un loin voyage durant lequel il ne s'arrêtèrent que 3 fois pour dormir en une semaine. Ils arrivèrent en vue de Konoha le lundi de la deuxième semaine depuis que Sasuke avait retrouvé Iruka et il compris alors l'étendue du désastre et du désespoir causé par la mort d'Itachi, son départ et l'attaque du village d'Oto combinés. Une épaisse fumée noire planait au dessus de la ville et des cris de détresse plus en moins intense en sortait toutes les dix secondes.

Le regard de Sasuke se durcit et sa détermination redoubla.

"Iruka-senei?

-Oui Sasuke ?

-A quel moment Danzou est il le plus vulnérable?

-Chaque mardi soir il réunit son armée pour une inspection quotidienne et se "mêle" à la foule.

-On a une journée pour rassembler autant de monde en bon état que possible. Nous attaquerons à ce moment."

Iruka acquiesça et parti. Sasuke resta seul sur la colline surplombant la ville qu'il sonda à la recherche d'un signe de lui, un indice sur sa position. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il était toujours sur la colline, perdu dans ses pensées quand il aperçut quelqu'un sortir de la ville en une silhouette encapuchonnée, bientôt poursuivit par des cavaliers armés. La silhouette se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait laissant sa capuche retombée sur ses épaules et découvrant au monde ses mèches blonde avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt profonde qui bordait toujours la ville. Sans hésiter une seule seconde Sasuke suivi le petit cortège. Il vit le fuyard trébucher et tomber pour se relever difficilement et continuer. Ses poursuivants se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ils étaient au moins une douzaine mais il n'abandonna jamais,courant toujours aussi vite et trouvant toujours une parade de dernière minute pour leur échapper. Mais l'un d'eux réussit à le faire tomber si durement au sol qu'il ne réussit pas à se relever, Sasuke décida d'intervenir, convaincu de l'identité du fuyard. Il sauta juste entre le lui et le cavalier qu'il tua sans ciller. Le blond semblait sonné et ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Sasuke le prit contre lui.

"...aah...

-T'inquiètes je suis là maintenant."

Il se figea dans ses bras. Cette voix...C'est...Ce n'était pas possible... Le blond commença à relever les yeux mais les autres cavaliers arrivèrent et ils durent fuir. Sasuke courrait ,portant le blond contre lui et essayant de semer les cavaliers plutôt tenaces. Il prit plusieurs virages serré pour tenter de leur échapper en posant des pièges au passage et bientôt il n'en resta plus aucun. Sasuke continua un moment et s'arrêta près un lac dans une clairière vaste et dégagée. Il déposa au sol le blond qui avait momentanément perdu connaissance après une presque chute vertigineuse et attendit son réveil un peu en retrait. Il ne savait pas du tout comment engager une conversation ou quoi que se soit. Il regarda de loin le blond se réveiller et scruter les alentours l'air hagard avant de poser ses yeux bleus choqués sur lui. Il le regarda de haut en bas en tremblant avant de murmurer d'une voix saccadée.

"...Non!...Non!...C'est impossible...!"

Sasuke esquissant sourire désolé en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

"...C'est toi...? Sasuke...? sanglota le blond.

-...Ça faisait longtemps Naruto.

-Mais..Mais TU ES MORT! hurla-t-il en frappant Sasuke au torse avec ses poings sans force.

-...Je...

-TU ES MORT! ON A RETROUVE QUE TON BANDEAU CARBONISER!

-C'est compliqué...

-COMPLIQUE? ET TU CROIS QUE RESTER SEUL PENDANT 5 ANS EN PENSANT ÊTRE SEUL AU MONDE C'EST PAS COMPLIQUE PEUT ÊTRE ?

-Pardon.

-JE PENSAIS QUE TU ETAIS MORT! QU'IL NE ME RESTAIS PLUS QU'A VOUS REJOINDRE!

-Pardon.

-EST CE QUE TU AS PENSE A COMBIEN J'AI PU AVOIR MAL!"

A présent Naruto frappait de moins en moins fort, pleurant seulement. Doucement Sasuke prit ses poignets et les embrassa tendrement avant de les passer sur son visage. Naruto le regarda encore secoué de sanglot mais ne sachant plus quoi dire.

"Pardonnes moi de t'avoir abandonné Naruto.

-Pourquoi...?

-J'étais perturbé par la mort de mon frère et je n'ai pensé qu'à mes propres sentiments et mon propre sort.

-J'aurais pu t'aider...Te soutenir tu sais...?

-Je sais mais s'il te plait pardonnes moi. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie je le sais maintenant et je jure de ne plus jamais t'abandonner seul.

-...Sasuke!"

Le blond se jeta sans plus attendre dans ses bras, redoublant de larmes de joie cette fois. Ils restèrent serré l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'éloigne un peu.

"Pourquoi es tu revenu?

-J'ai décidé de réparer mes erreurs tant qu'il en est encore temps.

-Ah. C'est bien."

Sa voix semblait déçue mais son visage illumina d'un doux sourire. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke sentit son coeurs se serrer devant ce sourire si...triste. Naruto s'éloigna de lui et marcha jusqu'au lac. L'aube se levait lentement à l'horizon, illuminant la clairière d'une douce et chaude lumière. Naruto lui sourit et ce sourire ,d'après Sasuke, faisait de l'ombre à l'astre du jour qui se levait derrière lui.

"Je suis content que tu sois en vie. Au fond de moi je l'ai toujours espéré mais ces 5 années avaient largement refroidi mon espoir. Je suis plus qu'heureux de te revoir Sasuke.

-Moi aussi Naruto.

-Raconte moi ce que tu as fait pendant ces 5 ans!

-Eh bien...J'ai beaucoup voyagé. J'ai failli mourir bon nombre de fois. J'ai rencontré un couple génial qui m'a accueillit sans poser de questions et à bras ouvert... J'avais la nouvelle vie dont je rêvais...dont j'avais besoin mais...

-Mais...?

-Il me manquait quelqu'un.

-Ah..."

Sasuke se rapprocha à nouveau du blond et le fixa le lac un moment. La respiration de Naruto devint de plus en plus haletante et son coeur jouait aux montagnes russes alors qu'il rougissait comme une pivoine. Sasuke était si beau

"Je ne saurais pas dire qui exactement mais je sais que cette personne est à Konoha...

-Je...t'aiderai à la chercher si tu veux..."

Soudain des bruits de sabots se firent entendre au loin, se rapprochant d'eux. Sasuke serra Naruto contre lui avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Ecoutes Naruto. Ce soir , tout va redevenir comme avant. Je vais me battre contre Danzou pour votre liberté et je te promets la victoire! Mais...

-Il faut que j'y retourne pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

-Oui. Je suis désolé..."

Naruto lui sourit puis se recula.

"Je te fais confiance Sasuke. Je t'ai espéré pendant 5 ans ce ne sont pas quelques heures de plus qui me tueront.

-Merci."

Sasuke s'éloigna de lui et disparut dans les bois tout en gardant un contact visuel avec la situation dans laquelle il avait laissé son blond qui se fit brutalement maîtrisé par les brutes envoyées le chercher avant d'être entravé aux niveau des chevilles et des poignets et d'être jeté sur un cheval pour le retour vers Konoha. Sasuke retourna sur la colline surplombant la ville et passa la journée à se préparer mentalement pour l'attaque prévue le soir même. Quand il fut 19h, il mit une cape noire et entra discrètement dans le village. Il retrouva ce qui formait ses troupes de fortune au détour d'une rues. Tous les anciens genins à l'exception d'Hinata ,Ino et Shikamaru étaient là. Sakura lui sauta au cou en retenant ses lames.

"Bienvenue à la maison Sasuke-kun.

-Merci. Je suis de retour..."

Après quelques petite effusions de joie, tous se mirent en place autour du lieu où toutes les forces armées de Konoha étaient mises en rang bien ordonnés. Les civils aussi étaient présents mais par pure obligation seulement vu leurs airs ennuyés et craintifs. Enfin Danzou sorti du bâtiment des hokages, vêtus d'un somptueux kimono d'apparat, suivi par ses conseillers parmi lesquels se trouvait un Shikamaru résigné et Naruto, habillé aussi somptueusement d'un long kimono blanc immaculé. Son air était totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Sasuke remarqua avec rage que plusieurs marques et blessures étaient apparues sur son coup et son visage. Danzou fit le tour de ses hommes dans un silence religieux, souriant vaguement à la foule, quand soudain un enfant tomba devant lui, salissant un peu ses habits. Celui ci se releva vite et se mit à trembler de peur les yeux baissés.

"Sale gamin! Tu vois ce que tu as fait!

-...Gomenasai Danzou-sama! Je n'ai pas fait exprès!

-C'est ça! Et regardes moi quand je te parles! Sale gosse!"

Il leva la main pour gifler l'enfant mais Naruto se précipita pour s'interposer.

"NON! Danzou! C'était un accident! dit il en protégeant l'enfant de son corps.

-Pousses toi de la Naruto.

-Non!"

Naruto poussa Danzou qui tomba dans les bras de ses conseillers et fit s'enfuir l'enfant qui alla retrouver ses parents dans la foule. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer qu'une puissante gifle claqua sur sa joue. Naruto tituba et un coup de poing au visage le frappa de nouveau, l'envoyant valser plus loin. Il ne se releva pas momentanément évanoui. Danzou voulut s'approcher une nouvelle fois du corps inconscient du blond mais un kunai fonça droit sur lui, lui entaillant la joue. Il s'arrêta et vit un homme en cape noire atterrir près de Naruto et l'aider à se relever. Danzou crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter et fut prit de sueurs froides quand il entrevit le visage de l'homme qui tenait à présent contre lui un Naruto à demi conscient avec un air protecteur.

"Non! C'est impossible! Itachi!

-...

-Tu es mort! On t'as enterré!

-Non. C'est Sasuke. répliqua froidement ce dernier en relevant sa cape.

-Sasuke?...Oh! Sasuke!

-...

-Quel plaisir de te revoir...vivant!"

Dans les rangs ninjas, trois combattants déglutirent en même temps.

"...Ton temps est fini Danzou. reprit Sasuke en s'avançant vers lui.

-Ah oui? Moi je ne crois pas!

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu reviens comme ça ! La bouche en coeur! Prêt à te déclarer roi mais crois tu que Konoha aime les traîtres? Assassins?"

La foule se figea et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Naruto se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour lui témoigner son soutient.

"Oh! A ce que je vois tu n'as mit personne au courant de notre petit secret!

-...Tu n'as plus d'influence sur moi Danzou!

-Sasuke...De quoi est ce qu'il parle? murmura Naruto"

Triomphant, Danzou fit le tour de la place et parla bien fort.

"Alors Sasuke! Vas y! Dis leur à tous qui est responsable de la mort de ton frère!"

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée jusqu'à ce que Sasuke réponde dans un souffle.

"C'est moi."

Il sentit Naruto crisper sa main sur son épaule puis doucement la retirer. Il crut que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds quand il se tourna vers le blond et qu'il vit son air choqué mais il réussit à contenir le désespoir qui grandissait en lui.

"C'est faux...!murmura Naruto en le fixant dans les yeux

-...

-Dis moi que c'est faux!

-...C'est la vérité."

Naruto le regarda sans rien dire et Danzou reprit son réquisitoire alors que les ninjas encerclaient peu à peu Sasuke, le séparant de Naruto et de ses alliés (si ils l'étaient encore)

"Regardez! Regardez tous cet homme qui a voulut vous trompez! Il n'est que mensonges et trahisons! Il a tué son propre frère!

-Je ne l'ai pas tué! C'était ma faute mais je ne l'ai pas tué!

-Et en plus il ment encore! Il persiste dans sa propre folie! Je vais tuer ce traître fou à lier!

-Non!C'est faux!

-Alors Sasuke ? Ça fait quoi de se retrouver au pied du mur? Juger pour tes propres fautes sans détours! En plus cette fois Itachi n'est pas là pour te sauver ! Et maintenant tout le monde sait pourquoi!finit-il par lui hurler au visage.

-Non !Sasuke! cria Naruto en courant vers lui alors qu'il se trouvait encercler par des parchemins prêts à exploser en une volée compacte de kunais au moindre geste,mais des gardes l'arrêtèrent"

Danzou s'avança vers le blond et lui lécha la joue d"une façon perverse et possessive en lui tenant le menton avec deux doigts.

"Oublies le! Ce n'est qu'un minable voué à mourir vite!

-Lâches le! hurla Sasuke tandis que Naruto gesticulait pour se libérer.

-Tu te crois encore en mesure d'exiger quelque chose?"

Danzou laissa Naruto aux gardes et s'avança jusqu'à Sasuke avant de dégainer un poignard au manche d'argent incrusté de rubis que Sasuke reconnut tout de suite.

Il le fixa puis éclata d'un petit rire moqueur.

"Aaah ce regard! Vous les Uchiwas vous avez tous le même. Ton père, ta mère et ton frère m'ont tous fait ce même regard avant de mourir.

-Quoi?

-Je vais te confier un dernier petit secret Sasuke.

-...

-C'est moi qui ai orchestré l'assassinat de ton père, le "suicide" de ta mère et j'ai fait tué ton frère. Mais j'ai eu l'honneur d'achever tous les membres de ta famille."

Le souffle de Sasuke se bloqua dans sa poitrine se souvenant de la peine immense que lui avait causé la perte de ses parents, puis celle de son frère, les années qu'il avait passés à tenter d'oublier sans pouvoir se pardonner, cette souffrance qui avait gâchée ses plus belles années. D'un bond et totalement aveuglé par la rage, il se jeta sur Danzou, évitant par miracle les kunais. Il dégaina son sabre et le plaça sous la gorge du borgne responsable de tout son malheur. Il pressa plus fort la lame froide contre la forge de Danzou.

"Dis leur! siffla-t-il

-..Mmais...Que veux tu que..Arrh!

-Dis leur la vérité!

-..D'a-d'accord! Très bien!"

Danzou déglutit difficilement. Il était au pied du mur maintenant.

"Je..Je les ai tous tué.

-Plus fort!

-J'AI TUE TOUS LES MEMBRES DE LA FAMILLE UCHIWA ET MÊME ITACHI!"

A ces mots tous les ninjas alliés de Danzou se ruèrent sur Sasuke qui fut débordé en deux secondes.

"SASUKE!"

Au cri de Naruto, la foule se réveilla et tous les habitants vinrent au secours de l'Uchiwa. Même un invité surprise prit par à la bataille et alla dégager Sasuke avec sa gigantesque épée.

"Suigetsu?

-Ouais mec! Je suis venu de filer un coup de main!

-Mais Karin et Sunny...?

-Elles m'attendent à l'extérieur. Je comptais te demander l'hospitalité et si on pouvait s'installer dans ton village.

-Merci."

Les combats redoublèrent d'intensité et les hommes de Danzou perdaient du terrain. Sasuke crut à la victoire quand il n'y eut plus que quelques combats éparses sur la place mais il déchanta vite en voyant des bâtiments exploser et une nouvelle vagues d'ennemis arriver.

"Que toute la population soit mise hors de danger! hurla t il à travers le vacarme ambiant."

A nouveaux il y eut des effusions de sang mais relativement vite, le camps de Sasuke reprit le dessus dans la ville en flamme. Soudain un cri résonna. Sasuke tourna la tête et vit Naruto se faire assommer et emmener par Danzou et deux hommes.

"Neji! Avec moi!"

L'Hyugya le suivit à travers les rues en feu, poursuivant les trois hommes et Naruto quand ils se séparèrent. Danzou partit seul et les deux hommes bifurquèrent avec

Naruto sur leur épaule.

"Suis Danzou! Je ramènerai Naruto! lui cria Neji en tournant dans la direction des deux hommes sans lui laisser le temps de répondre".

Sasuke suivit Danzou jusqu'à un vaste terrain vague où ils s'arrêtèrent pour se dévisager.

"Je crois que c'est la fin, pas vrai Sasuke?

-...

-L'un de nous ne sortira pas vivant de se terrain vague...

-Et ça ne sera pas moi."

Danzou dégaina deux petite lame et fonça sur Sasuke qui s'élança aussi. Ils se battirent au taijutsu un long moment jusqu'à ce que les lames de Danzou se brise. Il fit plusieurs signe et attaqua Sasuke avec une attaque de terre et des clones. L'Uchiwa riposta avec un chidori et pulvérisa les clones en quelque coup bien placés. Il allait de nouveau faire face à Danzou mais un nuage de poussière lui arriva dans les yeux. Il lui fallut un instant pour de nouveau voir clair, mais Danzou en profita pour lui transpercer le flanc droit et l'envoyer rouler plus loin après une pluie de coups. Sasuke se releva difficilement et se prit un nouveau coup au visage. A chacune de ses tentatives pour se relever, Danzou frappait pour le remettre au sol.

"Alors Sasuke! Tu abandonnes! lui cria Danzou, jubilant déjà sur sa victoire

-Jamais! Argh!

-Tu sais ce que je vais faire pour fêter ta mort ce soir!

-Aaah!

-Je vais me faire ton cher Naruto! Même si je le connais par coeur depuis 5 ans, ce soir il aura particulièrement mal et je le ferait tellement crier qu'il sera aphone pendant une semaine!

-Nngh!

-Imagine Sasuke! Je vais le prendre par terre puis sur le canapé! Peut être même que je ferai des clones tiens! Plus on est de fou plus on rit! Je jouirai dans bouche alors que l'un de mes clones le pilonnera! Rien que d'y penser je suis tendu!

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça!

-Au mais si! Tu seras mort!"

Sur ce, Danzou se rua sur lui, prêt à l'achever. Sasuke se retourna sur le dos et au moment au Danzou fut sur lui, il fit un chidori à une vitesse éclair et transperça Danzou qui se figea au dessus de lui avant de s'effondrer à coté. Sasuke se releva difficilement et toisa son adversaire.

"Vas en enfer."

Danzou voulut dire quelque chose mais il s'étrangla avec son sang et mourut. Le ciel noir et lourd semblait attendre ce moment pour lâcher une averse bienvenue qui éteignit les feux, lavant les rues et permettant de respirer aux habitants à présents libres. Sakura ,Shikamaru et Shizune arrivèrent sur le terrain vague et les deux femmes soignèrent immédiatement les blessures de l'Uchiwa. Shikamaru l'aida à revenir vers le centre de Konoha en silence après lui avoir sourit.

"Amènes moi au mont Hokages s'il te plait."

Arrivés là bas, Sasuke se redressa et avança au bord pour contempler tous Konoha qui attendait, les yeux rivés sur lui. Sasuke prit la paroles d'une voix un peu rauque mais qui gagna en assurance.

"Habitants de Konoha. J'ai vaincu Danzou. Vous êtes libre à présent. Je n'oserai pas me présenter comme Hokage alors que j'ai fuis mes responsabilités pendants 5 longues années ,laissant tous ceux qui me sont cher et mon village aux mains d'un fou. Mais je vous promets à présent que je ne me défilerai plus. Et quelque soit celui que vous choisirez j'agirai toujours au mieux pour vous."

Le silence accueillit son discours puis quelqu'un cria:

"Uchiwa Hokage!"

Bientôt Konoha scandait ce slogan et criait de joie alors que la pluie faisait petit à petit place à un soleil radieux Shikamaru s'approcha de Sasuke encore stupéfait de la tournure des événements et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Félicitation...Hokage-sama.

-Mais...!

-C'est galère de faire la morale!

-Mais!

-Cherches pas Sasuke. Les gens t'aiment même si t'as pas été là pendant 5 ans. C'est toi qui les as sauvé. Ils on confiance en toi. Assume le et sois en fier.

-...Tu as raison. Merci Shikamaru."

Il sourit au habitant et leur fit signe. Il avait l'air de ne s'intéresser qu'à la foule mais en réalité il cherchait un visage dans cette marée humaine. Un visage qu'il ne trouvait pas et dont l'absence faisait augmenter son angoisse. Soudain il vit Neji au milieu de cette foule portant celui qu'il cherchait. Sans hésiter il sauta depuis le haut du mont de toit en toi(enfin ceux qu'il restait) et atterrit près d'eux. La foule s'écarta pour laisser un passage vers son blond auprès duquel il accourut.

"Naruto! Est ce que ça va? Dis moi quelque chose!

-...Sasuke?

-Neji! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé!

-Bah rien.

-Pourquoi il à l'air...

-Comateux? Il vient de se réveillé je crois. Je les ai rattrapés et battu en 2 minutes et ensuite je suis parti le cacher à l'abri et il s'est endormi. répondit il en riant."

Neji déposa Naruto qui se réveillait dans les bras de Sasuke et s'écarta d'eux.

"...Sasuke?

-Hey...

-T'as vaincu Danzou?

-Oui. Vous êtes tous libre maintenant.

-Merci Sasuke."

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents et la foule se précipita sur Sasuke pour le porter en triomphe. Il dut lâcher le blond qui le regarda se faire acclamer en silence puis se fondit dans la masse. La journée fut consacrée au réjouissance mais Naruto n'y prit goût qu'à moitié. Il n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis le matin et était finalement resté seul au seul endroit du village où il restait encore de la végétation. Autrefois à cet endroit, il faisait pousser des tournesols, ses fleurs préférées mais il n'avait pas put revenir dans son jardin depuis 5 ans. Il le retrouva desséché et en partie détruit mais une fleur de tournesol avait subsistée et se tenait encore droite et resplendissante ,tournée vers le soleil. Naruto s'agenouilla près le la fleur et effleura du bout des doigts ses pétales d'or. Les larmes qu'il avait retenu toute la journée furent autorisées à sortir et dévalèrent ses joues. Il les essuya frénétiquement avec un pan de ce qui restait de son kimono mais ne réussit pas à les arrêter. Il aurait dû être heureux et faire la fête avec les autres mais il n'y avait pas coeur. Le retour de Sasuke et la libération du village le remplissait de joie mais maintenant...Il ne serais plus rien pour Sasuke à part une vieille connaissance. Celui ci ,il lui avait bien dit, n'était revenu que pour racheter ses erreurs et les sauver. Maintenant que s'était fait... Il allait sûrement ce consacrer entièrement à son nouveau poste d'Hokage. Et lui...Il ne le verrait plus et ne s'en soucierait plus... Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui même ,n'essayant plus de stopper ses pleurs. Il ne voulait pas! Il voulait encore être un tant soit peu important pour Sasuke! Il voulait pouvoir le voir tous les jours, qu'il fasse attention à lui! Il voudrait lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.!...Mais c'était peine perdue. Sasuke aimait quelqu'un d'autre et il avait promit de l'aider à la trouver en plus. Après tout...Quelles chances avait un orphelin comme lui contre une jolie jeune fille qui lui donnerai de beaux enfants? Perdu dans son désespoir, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un était arrivé dans son havre de paix. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque qu'une voix l'appela.

"Naruto?

-...Sniff...Sasuke? fit il d'une petite voix

-Tu es là?

-Je...J'arrive! Attends ne...!"

Top tard, Sasuke était déjà devant lui et se figea un instant en le voyant en larmes.

"Naruto? Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta t il

-Non! Non...Je vais bien je...ça va!"

Naruto tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais Sasuke ne fut pas dupe.

"Naruto! Dis moi!

-Non...ça va je te dis...

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Sinon! T'as trouvé l'élu de ton coeur?

-...Peut être...

-C'est qui?

-Je te le dirai si tu me dis pourquoi tu pleurais.

-...C'est pas important...soupira Naruto

-Ça l'est pour moi. Dis moi,je veux savoir et t'aider."

Naruto inspira profondément et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir?

-Oui

-Eh bien c'est juste parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de l'unique futur qui s'offre à moi. Un futur où je ne serais que Naruto l'orphelin et rien d'autre pour personne. Un futur où tu seras respecté et aimé par tous, où moi je t'admirerai et t'aimerai en secret alors que tu ne te souviendras même plus de mon existence. Un futur où peut être un jour, tu me remercieras de t'avoir poussé vers celle qui t'auras donné de beaux enfants alors moi je crèverai de jalousie et de peine de te savoir à elle grâce à moi! Un futur de solitude. Un futur...sans toi..."

Sa voix se brisa et des nouvelles larmes apparurent. Mais elles furent interceptées par Sasuke qui caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Naruto.

"Baka...Tu te tortures l'esprit pour rien...

-Non! Tu vas trouver une jolie fille et moi je serai toujours seul parce que je ne veux personne sauf toi!

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi je ne veux personne sauf toi.

-Quoi...?

-La personne que j'aime et qui m'as tant manqué je l'ai trouvé...Elle est bien ici, elle est blonde, elle se prend la tête toute seule, elle a les yeux les plus magnifiques que j'ai jamais vu, elle est forte et courageuse, elle est belle, elle a un caractère bien trempé et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec cette personne.

-Sasuke...

-Je t'aime Naruto. Alors ne décide pas à ma place de la personne avec qui je vais me marier. Surtout si ce n'est pas toi..."

Sur ce ,il attrapa le blond par la taille et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Naruto y répondit ardemment et passa ses bras autour de son coup alors que Sasuke le soulevait de terre. Sasuke les téléporta à la demeure Uchiwa qui par miracle avait échappé au désastre et tenait encore à peu prés debout. Il entra et monta directement dans sa chambre sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte d'entrée mais en embrassant toujours amoureusement son blond. La chambre était vide maintenant mais des tatamis recouvraient toujours le sol. Sasuke allongea Naruto sur le sol et l'embrassa langoureusement en passant lentement ses mains sous les restes de son kimono. Le blond gémissait doucement à son oreille alors qu'il lui dévorait le cou de baiser mouillés, laissant des marques sur son passage. Il fit glisser le long kimono le long des épaules halées de Naruto, découvrant et goûtant petit à petit avec émerveillement chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau.

"Naruto...Tu es si magnifique...Je t'aime tellement...

-aah...Sasuke"

Bientôt Naruto fut nu sous les yeux remplis de désir du brun. Sur sa peau halée, il restait encore des marques ,preuve de ses 5 ans d'enfer subies avec Danzou. Sasuke passa tendrement ses mains sur ses cicatrices et se pencha pour de nouveau prendre ses lèvres.

"Je te promets Naruto. Je te ferai oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il a pu te faire!

-...Je sais...Je t'aime..."

Toujours aussi lentement , Sasuke descendit vers l'entre jambe de Naruto et écarta doucement ses cuisses en léchant légèrement l'intérieure de celles ci. Puis peu à peu, il se mit à embrasser le bout du sexe jusqu'à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Naruto retint un cri de plaisir et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Sasuke entendit ses gémissement étouffés et remonta vers son visage et enleva ses mains avant de l'embrasser tout en continuant de le toucher d'une main.

"Pourquoi tu te retiens...Je veux tout de toi...Je veux entendre ta voix...

-Aaah! Sasu...ke!"

L'Uchiwa lui mordillait lascivement l'épaule alors que sa main faisait des mouvements de va et vient sur son membre. Ses cris de plaisirs enfin libérés retentissaient dans la maison vide et peut être même dans la rue. Sasuke arrêta son mouvement au moment où Naruto semblait au point de non retour et fit entrer un de ses doigts préalablement humidifié en Naruto qui se crispa et commença à pleurer. Sasuke se stoppa et remonta de nouveau vers son visage pour le serrer contre lui et le consoler.

"Naruto! Naru? Pardon si je t'ai fait mal!

-...Non...Tu es très doux mais...Mais...Cet endroit de moi où...Danzou...Tellement de fois...

-Naruto...Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir pas été là pour empêcher ça! Pardonnes moi! Pardon...

-C'est pas ta faute...Je...ça va aller...Continue Sasuke.

-Mais je ne veux pas te...

-Chut! dit Naruto en posant délicatement un doigt sur les lèvres de Sasuke"

Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et lui sourit.

"Je veux être à toi ce soir, alors s'il te plait continue."

Sasuke obéit après quelques instants d'hésitations et réinséra son doigts dans le blond qui se força à se détendre. A peines quelques minutes plus tard, deux doigts avaient rejoint le premier et Naruto gémissait de plaisir à l'oreille de Sasuke en s'accrochant à son dos.

"Haa...nnh...Sasuke!

-Naruto...

-Viens maintenant...Viens..."

Sasuke enleva ses doigts et enleva ses vêtement avant de se placer entre les cuisses de Naruto qui le serra fort contre lui.

"S'il te plait...Ne me fais pas mal...

-Jamais je ne te ferai volontairement du mal Naru..."

Lentement Sasuke entra en lui et Il ne ressentit aucun douleur comparé à ce qu'il avait subi avec Danzou. Jamais il ne s'était même sentit aussi...complet et heureux.

"Sa...sasuke!

-Hn?

-Je suis ...je te sens ...en moi et je...suis si...bien..."

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et commença à faire de langoureux va et viens, touchant dés le premier la prostate de Naruto lui arrachant un cri de surprise et plaisir mélangés. Puis ses coups de reins allèrent en s'accélérant et plus profondément. Naruto criait et s'accrochait à ses épaules alors que Sasuke perdait pied aussi. Ils jouirent en même temps et Sasuke resta en lui un long moment avant de se retirer et de le serrer dans ses bras en le regardant dans les yeux. Le blond redescendait lentement sur terre et caressait machinalement et tendrement son dos. Sasuke se pencha sur lui et lui donna un baiser que Naruto trouva proche de la perfection. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre et le lendemain Sasuke le présenta à tout Konoha comme étant son conjoint officiel en lui donnant un baiser qu'il trouva cette fois parfait ,en haut du mont Hokage à la fin de son premier discours en tant que nouveau dirigeant du village. Un baiser de départ pour une nouvelle vie qui serait, il en était sûr à présent, remplie de bonheur.


End file.
